


Naughty Angel

by Oswald_Cobblepot



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Banter, Boners, Breathplay, Cowgirl Position, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinktober 2020, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Up, Male Homosexuality, Narrator God (Good Omens), Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Post-Episode: Good Omens: Lockdown, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rope Bondage, Sharing a Bed, Slash, Spit As Lube, Tied-Up Crowley, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Touching, excuses to have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oswald_Cobblepot/pseuds/Oswald_Cobblepot
Summary: Story based on the Good Omens' Special made for Lockdown in London. Crowley and Aziraphale sure did do a lot of thinking during the time they'd spent in quarantine, and the narrator's ready to let us know all about it.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960123
Kudos: 13
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Naughty Angel

It was a nice Monday morning on Earth, not very warm but not very cold, and the clouds passed by slowly as the world followed its course. The sentiments canned within most of the houses was of fear, anxiety, or sheer sadness over the total halt of people’s routines, as if the globe itself had stopped turning. And yet, it was a moment where people were finally free enough to think and speak and  _ do _ things.

In London alone there were two million people who took to working out, one and a half million began planting and tending to their gardens, and more than five million finally sat down and curled up with the novels, books and magazines they took so long to read. One of those people, flabbergasted, had in their hands Sylvia Browne’s “End of Days”, which gave nice and accurate prophecies of what was upon them at that moment. That person read with wide eyes as Silvia and Lindsay predicted the illness and the devastation, and the panic and the ominous threat it had brought upon global civilization.

For Crowley, on the other hand, that quarantine represented boredom. Going on for over seven weeks, the impossibility of leaving his house meant more time to himself, but also more time  _ with _ himself. Lying lazily on his couch, he sighs deeply and tosses the apple he held in his hand once more into the air, allowing it to land perfectly over the centre of his palm. He thinks of taking a bite, but Aziraphale was much more fond of human food than he’d ever be. He can’t be bothered.

Once more he glances over at his telephone, but pouts and decides on doing other things. He waters his plants, vacuums his carpets, adjusts the crookedness of every single piece of art in the apartment—those being the ones to occupy his mind the longest. At last, he sits back into his couch and sighs in relief at the good job he’s done in entertaining himself. He looks at the clock. Five minutes have passed.

Crowley grunts and hops up again, pacing around the room as the telephone tempts him like a snake. He’s not overly proud, and is able to admit what he desires; the problem lies in the gravity of the situation—for the other party, obviously. And it’s not like he  _ couldn’t _ make it happen, or at least so he believed, the trick was to have things his way and keep things as they are. Everything would change once he set the pieces in motion, so he’d have to work his way around every problem, create a loophole in the system. After five more minutes, he’s done calculating and is ready to set his plan in motion.

He walks to the phone, but before he makes the call, he hesitates one last time, with his hand hovering over the device. He didn’t have to go for Aziraphale, there were plenty of things he could do, especially when his only rule was to have no rules. But he does in fact want to, and just the thought of having his way finally gives him cardiac palpitations. Still wavering, he finally grabs the phone, not yet getting it off the hook, but before he gathers the courage to call him, he receives a call himself.

_ Speak of the angel _ , he thinks to himself, and finally raises the black handset from the cradle and puts it against his ear, wrapping its coil cord around his index finger.

“Good morning, Crowley, it’s me!” he hears the upbeat voice on the other side say, and his lips immediately crook upwards in a grin. “I have called to check on you once more. I’m afraid the lockdown might have given you more free time, and an idle mind is the Devil’s workshop, so…”

“So you’re bored out of your mind as well, huh” Crowley notices, in a hopeful tone.

“No, no, no! In fact I’ve never been busier! Baking, meditating… you know, I finally got to my spring cleaning, even though spring’s already gone…”

“... and so are twenty five other springs. The shop would have survived another year of clutter.”

“Oh! I discovered hidden amidst my collection the most wonderful book for learning fencing, and I’ve gotten to over half of it using only my willpower!”

“I’ve heard one must practice a lot to absorb and master such an art” Crowley is done setting up his timing, and is ready for Aziraphale to fall into his carefully weaved spiderweb. “Look, I’d love to stay and chat, but you just happen to catch me on my way out, so…”

“Out? Out where? We’re on lockdown!” Aziraphale sounds sceptic. Crowley bites back a cackle.

“Indeed, angel. No time like the present, right?” he smiles. “Would you like to join? I promise I won’t tell anybody…”

“That’s absurd! You can’t do that!”

“And who’s going to stop me? You?”

"I-I might! You can’t just simply go around when the world’s soaked in desperation.”

“Too bad no one cares upstairs, angel. I’m leaving in five minutes, so I have to get ready. Go practice your fencing.”

In a matter of minutes, Aziraphale is already in front of Crowley’s door, just as he’s getting ready to leave. As he opens the door, Crowley is startled by the sudden appearance of the company he desired, and therefore cannot prevent the smile from spreading across his lips. The demon drags his gaze over Aziraphale’s whole face and body, realizing how much he missed those innocent eyes and that sharp tongue. In just a second, he’s smitten with the view in front of him, and has to work twice as hard to remain focused.

“I see you’ve come to join me,” Crowley observes humorously, and the angel puffs in disbelief.

“I’ve come to impede you, fiend.” he announces, and Crowley can’t help but find him cute. He sighs, stepping closer to Aziraphale and raises his eyebrows when the angel doesn’t step back.

“Is that so? I’m afraid you’ll have to do better than stand around in order to do so, though. If I try hard enough I can slim it up and squeeze right between your legs,” he knows the commentary is unnecessary, but rejoices upon observing the angel’s face flush red. _ He’s learning _ , Crowley thinks.

They’ve done this tango many times before, and as Crowley ponders his moves carefully, Aziraphale already has a clear trajectory in mind. He raises a tissue to his mouth as he clears his throat, and takes two steps forward, further into Crowley’s personal space, that doesn’t belong to him anymore. The demon recedes one step, pleasantly surprised by the sudden turn of events.

“What a brave, daring angel.” he observes, as Aziraphale takes another step forward, closing the door behind him. “Where are we going, then?”

“Anywhere, not until you tell me where you were planning on going.” the angel seems determined, arousing yet another fascinated smile on the demon. “How does that sound?”

“Not bad at all, actually.” Crowley stops backing off from the angel’s lunges, the adorable resolve of Aziraphale warming up his reptile heart.

They are so close they can feel each other’s body heats, and Crowley becomes inebriated with Aziraphale’s heavenly smell. The demon attempts to touch Aziraphale’s nose with his, and is astonished to find that the boop doesn’t startle the elusive creature in front of him. He studies the angel’s eyes in search of an answer, and Aziraphale giggles upon seeing confusion taking over his partner.

“Azi?” Crowley experiments asking, and he still tilts his head cutely toward him in response. “What’s happening?”

“I’m entertaining you,” he answers simply, shrugging. “Your mind is not really idle right now, is it?”

“No,” Crowley admits.

“And you’re no longer ‘bored out of your mind’ either, correct?”

“How could I ever be in this situation?”

“Well, then I shall continue,” Aziraphale’s smile irradiates over to the demon’s lips, and they decide to exchange them with a delicate kiss that leaves them both breathless.

Crowley looks around and notices he’s been brought to his bedroom just as Aziraphale pushes him into his own bed, leaning in for a deeper kiss as the demon grabs hold of his hips, pulling the angel over to his lap. Aziraphale traces the lines of Crowley’s tattoo with his thumb, more as a reflex than anything, but prevents the demon from doing his usual thing, casting a daring gaze directly into his eyes.

“I’ll give you three wishes today,” Aziraphale announces boldly, as Crowley licks his lips with anticipation.

“And what shall I give in return?”

“Yourself” the angel replies simply, producing a red and golden rope over his palm. Crowley chuckles nervously, excited. After a second, he nods.

“I’m all yours,  _ angel _ ”

Of course, in Aziraphale’s mind it all boiled down to Crowley feeling cooped up and antsy. It always did, and it wasn’t for lack of wrongdoings or mischiefs, but for the simple fact that, after six thousand years, their presence in each other’s existences had become nothing short of necessary; they knew each other too well to be fooled by the words being said, and only heard then what they really meant. To him, the usual company would be more than enough to lift up his spirits, even though he had just put up a facade of being happily busy just moments prior. In fact, he  _ had _ been busy, but the fencing and the baking and the cleaning had been mere distractions for the only thing that had occupied his mind in the course of those seven weeks of lonesome confinement. Now, he has the cake he intensely desired in front of him, and he’ll be damned if he isn’t going to put the cherry on top of it.

“Someone’s a daredevil today,” Crowley says, as he is gently stripped by the angel. “What’s gotten into you?”

“I just missed you” Aziraphale blurts out, occupied with admiring Crowley’s serpent. 

“I couldn’t help it, love. You’re too tempting today.”

Aziraphale’s hands are quick but precise, and in no time he’s finished with Crowley’s hands, out of sheer necessity to get this over with. He bounds the demon’s forearms and hands against each other in a praying position, finding it amusing to see his partner in this pose. He then pulls the tied arms over Crowley’s head, aligning his fingers with his spine and wrapping the rope around his torso to secure it properly in place, leaving strategic areas uncovered for later usage.

“So, have you decided on a starter yet?” Aziraphale asks as he finishes binding each of Crowley’s ankles to a side of the footboard, leaving him at his mercy. “You don’t have to take it easy on me just because I’m new at this.”

“Oh, I won’t” Crowley guarantees, and it excites the angel immediately.

“So, what will it be?”

“All three dishes shall be your recommendation, darling” he reveals then, and watches as something pokes and restrains Aziraphale’s pants. “What would you suggest?”

The angel smiles and nods diabolically, leaning in for a kiss and spreading his fingers across Crowley’s entire body, as if there were no one else in the entire world but them. He traces the firm lines of rope against his tough skin, drawing on his chest down to his belly and abdomen, caressing lightly until Crowley grunts with impatience. Aziraphale could tickle the demon’s body for hours on end, but upon realizing the pickle in which his partner was, he slides down his fingers until Crowley moans with relief, thrusting his hips into the perfect grip the angel offered.

“Shit” Crowley swears, and the angel darts a dangerous look onto him, making him shiver. “Holy mother of…”

“Don’t you dare” Aziraphale shushes him, covering the demon’s mouth and accidentally his nose with his free hand. He can feel Crowley’s smile underneath his heated palm. “Do you like this?” he asks, and the demon nods, groaning as the angel speeds up his stroking motion. Suddenly he jerks forward and the angel pulls back, frightened, releasing both his rod and his mouth, causing the demon to whimper in frustration. “Crowley, are you alright?”

“Why the fuck did you stop?!”

“Were you feeling good?”

“YES!”

“Oh, pardon me, then.” Aziraphale asks with a warm smile. “Didn’t mean to upset you. Thought you were in danger.”

“You’re gonna need so much more than that to ‘endanger’ me, angel” he smiles, and Aziraphale notices a hint of sadness that not even God would be able to perceive. “And to upset me, as well.”

“This is not like that time, you know” Aziraphale feels like saying then, stripping so clumsily that Crowley had to bite back a laugh to focus on what exactly the angel was getting at. “I understand now what it’s about”

“What are you talking about, Azi?”

“I understand what you need from me now. I wasn’t afraid, I was just… naïve.”

“What the fuck are you going on about?” he asks, and moans as Aziraphale sits on top of him, hands against his chest and his hips rocking against Crowley’s dick. “Holy fuck.”

“I wasn’t just giving in to you,” the angel explains, but the demon can barely grasp what he’s saying from being focused on what he’s doing. Crowley can feel all the emotions and intentions pouring out from Aziraphale’s body, and grips his own fingers at the impossibility of grabbing his lover’s butt. “We’re clearly much more free than we previously thought, but that doesn’t mean I won’t protect you if it comes down to it”

Aziraphale leans down for a wet, sloppy kiss that sends Crowley over the edge. He breaks himself free from the restricting ropes around his arms, and pulls Aziraphale in so their whole bodies touch. He runs his numb fingers through the angel’s hair and rubs his nose against the side of his neck, kissing and biting him excitedly as Aziraphale squeals and moans. Crowley pushes himself lower and pulls the angel’s hips towards his face, kissing and suckling on his hard erection as the angel grips his hair impatiently. Crowley lowers his slippery tongue and Aziraphale tries to raise his hip unsuccessfully.

“Crowley!” the angel begs, and upon looking down observes all the lust contained in his predatory eyes. “Please” he insists, and as soon as the demon releases his grip the angel slides down once more, slipping his cock into him until they’re united again. They both groan in unison.

“We’re partners” Aziraphale continues, as Crowley does his best to continue even though his lower half is still constricted. “I thought the best way to protect you was to step away but that’ll only make it worse.”

“Wha… Why did you have to pick now to talk about this?” Crowley grunts, raising his torso to better wrap himself around his partner as Aziraphale does his best to keep his hips rocking back and forth. “I don’t even think about this anymore.”

“But I do. We’re finally able to be at the same pace, Crowley. I can catch up with you, so just let me”

“Then just come with me, Azi, please” he asks softly into the angel’s ears, and just like that the angel comes, shuddering into the demon’s arms. Crowley chuckles against the angel’s shoulder. “How many more times are you planning on leaving me hanging today? Don’t leave me knocking on heaven’s door like this.”

Aziraphale giggles and prowls down to his crotch, licking the product of his orgasm from Crowley’s belly before sucking on his hard, swollen dick. The demon can do nothing but moan and hope for the best at that point, and Aziraphale delivers it to him finally, making him shiver and grunt and jerk in an orgasm he felt with his whole body. Exhausted, he relaxes at once and collapses against the mattress, pulling Aziraphale into a heated snuggle that would hopefully keep him warm through the whole day. None of it had happened the way either of them had hoped to, but obviously none of that was too far from what was actually meant to happen.

Still trying to catch his breath, he watches as the angel plays with the hairs of his chest, and kisses the top of his head. And yet, he processes everything the angel had just told him, not really understanding why say that and, especially, why now. Taking deep breaths, he formulates something in his mind, although it would never compare to the words he was just given by his partner.

“The times have changed, Azi,” Crowley announces happily. “Maybe one day we’ll be able to be ineffable.”

“We already are, love,” Aziraphale whispers into his ear, a breath that went straight into his heart.


End file.
